Romeo
by Lavi Black
Summary: Um cantor possuidor de um falso nome. Um poderoso empresário cuja vida possui uma sombria máscara. Um passado que retorna sob a forma de uma letra, uma música que não passa de um registro de uma vida guardada no fundo de dois corações.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Créditos à Ohba e Obata.

**Spoilers: **Utilização dos nomes verdadeiros dos personagens.

**Casal: **Mello x Matt (Mihael x Mail).

**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Yaoi e Violência.

**Música utilizada e que dá nome a fanfic:**_ Romeo_ da banda alemã _Revolverheld__._

**Romeo**

**Prólogo**

_A música ecoava em sua mente, tocada em algum lugar próximo de sua casa. A letra e a melodia envolviam seu sono, transportando-o para o espaço de seu cérebro que era dedicado às memórias reprimidas. Em seu sonho via novamente a face jovem e alegre, o sorriso fácil, os fios do cabelo vermelho caindo sobre os olhos claros cujo olhar ele nunca conseguiu desvendar. Os lábios, finos e vermelhos, se mexiam, soprando as palavras que formavam a letra daquela música. A mesma música que hoje podia ser escutada em qualquer lugar da Alemanha._

**Ich dreh langsam durch Deinetwegen **_(Eu lentamente enlouqueço por sua causa)_

**Doch was ist bloß mit mir passiert (Hörst Du mich)**_ (mas aconteceu só comigo (Você pode me ouvir))_

**Auf einmal warst Du in meinem Leben**_ (De repente você estava na minha vida)_

**Ich ****weiß****, ****dass**** es Dich ****nicht****interessiert**_(Eu sei que você não está interessado)_

_Essas palavras foram como uma pancada em seu inconsciente e que acabou levando-o de volta à realidade._

Abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos fios curtos, lisos e loiros de seu cabelo. Levantou da cama e se aproximou da janela aberta, fechando o vidro na tentativa de não ouvir mais a música que vinha de um dos carros na rua. Caminhou até a cômoda ao lado do guarda roupa e abriu uma gaveta. De um fundo falso, retirou uma folha de papel já amarelada pela ação do tempo.

Encostou as costas na lateral da cômoda e leu as palavras escritas na folha. O primeiro rascunho daquela música. No topo da folha estava escrito o título da música, _Romeo_, e no final estava uma pequena dedicatória, _Dedicated to Mihael Keehl._ Claro que ninguém sabia daquela dedicatória. A música fizera sucesso e aquele rascunho fora esquecido por aquele que o escreveu. Naquele momento, o autor daquela música era um dos cantores mais famosos de toda Alemanha. Romeo, mas que para ele seria sempre _Mail._

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por batidas na porta de seu quarto. Guardou o rascunho debaixo do mesmo fundo falso e fechou a gaveta. Andou até a porta e a abriu. O mordomo, ao vê-lo, fez uma curta reverência e entregou um envelope.

- Parece que é o convite para a reunião de hoje à noite, Herr Keehl. - o mordomo disse lentamente.

- Obrigado, Oliver. - agradeceu e, com um movimento da mão, dispensou o empregado. O mordomo fez outra curta reverência e se afastou.

Encostou as costas no batente da porta e abriu o envelope. Como Oliver havia sugerido, era o convite para a reunião entre os líderes das famílias mais poderosas da Alemanha que ocorreria naquela noite. Deu os ombros e voltou a entrar no quarto, com um chute fechou a porta. Jogou o convite na cama e pegou uma barra de chocolate que estava em cima do criado mudo. Abriu o pacote e mordeu o chocolate. Odiava essas reuniões sociais. Mas faziam parte da vida dele. _Das vidas_ dele. Afinal, ele tinha que afirmar seu posto como Mihael Keehl, líder da família mais poderosa da Alemanha e Mello, um dos líderes do crime organizado alemão.

**~ DN ~**

Mexia sua taça distraidamente. Sua noiva, Halle Bullock, conversava animadamente com os demais convidados presentes na mesa. Mexeu no nó da gravata. Odiava usar roupas sociais. Jogou o pescoço para trás tentando se manter concentrado na reunião, mas sua mente não conseguia registrar uma única palavra dita por seus companheiros. Fechou os olhos e voltou com o pescoço para a posição normal. Sua atenção começou a ser conquistada por uma voz suave que cantava em algum lugar do enorme salão. Esticou o pescoço e começou a procurar o dono da voz. Não havia notado, ou se dado ao trabalho de saber, que haveria um show ao vivo durante a reunião. Seus olhos claros se arregalaram ao achar o dono da voz, cantando a alguns metros a sua frente.

As mãos enluvadas seguravam o microfone que, por sua vez, escondia parcialmente os lábios finos e vermelhos. Também vermelhos, eram os fios curtos que emolduravam a face jovem do cantor. Apesar da distância, sabia que os olhos claros miravam sua figura, sentada na mesa e no meio de tantos homens e mulheres. Sentiu algo em seu interior se remexer ao ouvir a voz que não parava de cantar a mesma música com que sonhara.

**Jetzt fehlst Du mir **_(Agora eu sinto sua falta)_

**Und Du weißt nicht mal, wer ich bin **_(E você nem sabe quem eu sou)_

**Jede Nacht steh ich vor Deiner Tür **_(Toda noite eu fico em frente a sua porta)_

**Du fehlst mir so**_ (Eu sinto tanto a sua falta)_

**Ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show **_(Eu me sinto um Romeo em um show de um único homem)_

**Du fehlst mir so**_ (Eu sinto tanto a sua falta)_

**Und dieser Song läuft nur für Dich ****im**** Radio**_ (E essa música toca no rádio somente pra você)_

A música terminou e o cantor deixou o palco. Não podia acreditar. Era ele, Romeo. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via! Ele não mudara muito. Apenas a roupa não era mais tão chamativa. Abaixou a cabeça. _Mail. _Mail estava ali, cantando como Romeo. Voltou a levantar o rosto ao sentir um toque suave em seu ombro. Era Denniz, filho do organizador daquela reunião. Denniz sorriu e indicou o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Herr Mihael, este é Herr Romeo. - Denniz disse suavemente - Meu pai pediu que eu o apresentasse ao senhor.

- Obrigado, Denniz. - agradeceu enquanto se levantava. Denniz se afastou. - É um prazer conhecê-lo, _Romeo_. - cumprimentou, oferecendo a mão e dando ênfase ao nome do cantor.

- Digo o mesmo, _Mihael_. - o mesmo sorriso de anos atrás estava presente nos lábios vermelhos do rapaz que, sem hesitação, aceitou sua mão.

**~ DN ~**

**Notas da Autora:**

**Algumas observações:**

Como notaram nessa fanfic os personagens serão chamados por seus "verdadeiros" nomes. Mello será Mihael, Matt será Mail, etc.

Se alguém não entendeu, Mail é um cantor que atende pelo nome de "Romeo".

Eu recomendo a música _Romeo_. Além de ter uma letra bonita, tem um ritmo bem gostoso de ficar ouvindo. ^-^

**Herr** = Senhor em alemão.


	2. Chapter I

**Romeo**

**Capítulo I**

**Ich sehe Dich mit geschlossenen Augen**

(Eu te vejo com os olhos fechados)

Não acreditava em como o outro agia naturalmente, como se aquela fosse _realmente_ a primeira vez em que se encontravam. Por questão de modos, apresentou o cantor para sua noiva e todos os presentes em sua mesa. Admitia que até que fora engraçado ver a cara de Halle ao cumprimentar Romeo. Sua noiva conhecia Mail há tanto tempo quanto ele. Feitas as apresentações, o cantor pediu que conversassem a sós. Acatou o pedido e, após pedir licença para seus companheiros, - Halle praticamente implorando para que ele ficasse - caminhou até a varanda com seu antigo conhecido.

Ao chegar na varanda, encostou as costas na parede, cruzou os braços e observou o cantor. Romeo parara a sua frente, as mãos apoiadas no parapeito. Sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado ao ser atingido pela onda natural de sensualidade que emanava do cantor. A forma como Romeo se apoiara também não ajudava a aliviar seu incômodo: as pernas esticadas enquanto apenas a base da coluna permanecia apoiada, as mãos colocadas ao lado da cintura, os dedos enluvados segurando a pedra, o tórax jogado levemente para trás, o paletó negro aberto, a camisa branca para fora da calça e os primeiros botões abertos, mostrando um pouco da pele pálida. O cabelo vermelho havia crescido, os fios lisos caindo sobre os olhos claros e emoldurando perfeitamente o rosto jovem e belo, as pontas tocando suavemente os ombros. Os lábios vermelhos sorriam de modo moleque, o mesmo sorriso de que se lembrava.

- Há quanto tempo, Mihael. - a voz também não mudara muito, o timbre continuava o mesmo.

- Três anos, _Mail_. - respondeu, fazendo questão de usar o nome verdadeiro do outro. Romeo apenas riu.

- Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. - o cantor comentou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. - Ok. Sabia que o encontraria aqui, mas não esperava que realmente pudesse ter a oportunidade de falar com você.

Permaneceu em silêncio.

- Falei com Nate um tempo atrás. - Romeo continuou arrancando um som de irritação de seus lábios. Detestava Nate. - Ele está trabalhando em um caso importante.

- Ele ainda está tentando acabar com o crime organizado alemão? - perguntou com desdém.

- Não. Ele deixou de lado a caça contra o crime organizado para se dedicar a um outro caso. Um serial killer.

- Serial killer? - perguntou, começando a ficar interessando.

- Sim. O caso inacabado de Lawliet. - observou o ruivo abaixar os olhos depois de dizer o nome.

-Hn. Boa sorte para ele, então. - respondeu, tentando não se mostrar abalado pela morte de Lawliet.

Romeu voltou a levantar o olhar. Desviou o seu próprio olhar da imagem do cantor. Abaixou o olhar ao sentir uma mão de cada lado de sua cintura e um rosto encostar em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do cantor, baixa, soprando versos de uma música diretamente em sua pele.

- Du fehlst mir so und dieser song läuft nur für dich im radio. (Eu sinto sua falta e essa música toca no rádio somente pra você)

Descruzou os braços e segurou nas bíceps de Romeo. Sentia os lábios do cantor deslizando por seu pescoço, provocando-o. Empurrou o corpo de Mail, afastando-o de seu próprio corpo, mas não o suficiente para que fizesse o cantor soltar sua cintura. Subiu uma mão até o cabelo vermelho, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos longos fios. Segurou firmemente e puxou um pouco, fazendo com que Romeo inclinasse o pescoço para trás e soltasse um baixo gemido, incomodado com a posição.

- O que quer, Mail? - perguntou em um tom baixo e irritado - O que planeja se aproximando de mim depois de todo esse tempo? Quer voltar? É isso?

- Não. - o cantor respondeu - Eu não tenho motivos para voltar.

- Então o que quer? - voltou a perguntar, aumentando a força com que puxava os fios vermelhos.

- Avisá-lo, _Mello_.

Rosnou ao ouvir Mail usar seu nome no mundo do crime. Soltou o cabelo ruivo e, com a mão que ainda segurava o braço de Romeo, jogou o cantor contra a parede. Aproximou-se perigosamente de Mail, seus corpos a apenas centímetros de distância. Olhou fundo nos olhos claros quando perguntou:

- Me avisar sobre o que, _Matt_? - fez questão de usar o nome que o Mail usava quando também fazia parte do mundo do crime.

- Esse serial killer que Nate está caçando. - por mais que suas atitudes e tom de voz fossem ameaçantes, Mail não demonstrava medo ou nervosismo. Permanecia calmo e respondia naturalmente.

- O que _eu_ tenho a ver com o trabalho do _Near_? - perguntou, segurando o colarinho da camisa do cantor.

- Esse serial killer, conhecido como _Kira_, não mata pessoas inocentes. Ele só mata criminosos! - pela primeira vez o tom de voz de Romeo se alterou um pouco - Eu fiquei preocupado com você!

Ficou surpreso com a declaração de Mail e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mesmo depois de três anos, aquele idiota continuava preocupado com ele! Como se ele fosse uma criança que precisasse de proteção constante!

- Eu vou ficar bem. Não precisa se preocupar. - disse, seu tom de voz voltando ao normal.

- Ele não é um caso internacional, Mihael. - Mail falou, seu tom de voz suavizando - Ele só ataca na Alemanha e tem preferência por aqueles criminosos que fazem parte do alto escalão do crime organizado. Como você.

Não respondeu ao comentário de Mail. Ficou quieto, pensando. Se esse tal serial killer realmente representasse algum perigo para a rede criminosa alemã, logo algumas medidas teriam que ser tomadas. E as decisões caberiam a ele, já que ocupava o lugar de um dos líderes. Respirou fundo e deu dois passos para trás.

- Obrigado por me avisar, Mail. - deu um sorriso de canto - Tem certeza de que não quer voltar?

Mail riu. - Me dê um motivo para voltar, Mihael.

O sorriso em seus lábios aumentou e se tornou travesso, como o sorriso de uma criança prestes a aprontar algo. Voltou a se aproximar do cantor, espalmando as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Mail. Seus movimentos eram acompanhados pelos olhos claros cujo dono exibia o mesmo tipo de sorriso em seus lábios. Riu brevemente antes de abaixar a cabeça e roubar um profundo beijo dos lábios de Romeo.

Teve seu beijo correspondido imediatamente. Os braços de Mail passaram ao redor da sua cintura enquanto seus próprios braços enlaçaram os ombros do cantor. Beijava-o com a mesma paixão com que o beijava três, quatro, cinco anos atrás. Durante todo o tempo em que ficaram juntos, os beijos que trocavam eram sempre apaixonados, molhados, quase selvagens. E não era diferente agora, em que a saudade marcava presença e ajudava a intensificar o ritmo em que se lábios se encontravam e suas línguas se entrelaçavam.

Com dificuldade, quebrou o beijo.

- Volte a fazer seu trabalho, Matt.

Sentiu o toque dos dedos enluvados deslizando pela lateral de seu rosto.

- Por enquanto, Mello. - os lábios de Mail tocaram levemente os seus - Por enquanto.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível nasceu em seus lábios antes que voltasse a tomar os lábios de Romeo para si. Voltou a beijá-lo com a mesma paixão e o mesmo ardor, sem notar que, em uma das portas que levavam à sacada, Halle o observava.

**~DN~**

**Notas da Autora: **Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.


End file.
